Hal Stewart
Hal Stewart (later became Tighten) is the main antagonist of the movie Megamind. History Hal was the 28 year old camera man for Roxanne and he loved her, but she does not notice and constantly ignores him. Along with Roxanne at Megamind's hideout. While Roxanne went in Hal stood by. During his wait Roxanne was in a struggle with Megamind and fired Megamind's Defusing gun that contained a bullet that could infuse anyone with Metro Man's powers. The bullet made its way to Hal and infused his with Metro Man's powers. MegaMind and Minion went to Hal's apartment and with their disguses, they fooled Hal to believe he was their son and Megamind was his "Space Dad" and Minion, his "Space Step- Mother". Megamind then trained Hal in the ways of a hero. After Hal completed his training, Megamind gave his a suit and deemed him Tighten, Defender of Metro City. Hal's cockiness then convinced him Roxanne would finally have feelings for him. But after telling her Roxanne denied their relationship. Confused and angered, Hal changed his name to Tighten, and left Roxanne on the Metro City Tower. Tighten then witnessed Megamind, disgused as Bernard, having dinner with Roxanne. Heart brocken, Tighten then became a super villian. Meagmind then waited for Tighten to fight him, beliveing he was still good. Disappointed, Megamind went to Tighten and discovered he was evil. Megamind told him he was his Space Dad and he was Bernard. Angered, Tighten fought Megamind throw Metro City. When Tighten defeated Megamind, Megamind believed he was taking him to jail, but he was planning to kill him. Megamind escpaed Tighten up to the point when Megamind "trapped" Tighten in a Copper ball, Megamind believed to have trapped Tighten, but Tighten broke free. Tighten then drove Megamind to find Roxanne to stop Tighten. As the crowds cheered for Tighten, beliveing he was a hero, but Tighten revealed he was evil by taking control of Metro City. Going on a rampage in the downtown, Roxanne called for Tighten and begged Tighten to stop. Tighten then placed Roxanne on the Metro City tower and planned to destroy it. But Megamind arrived for prison to defeat Tighten, becoming the new hero. Tighten broke the tower into two, and throw it at Megamind as Megamind was fleeing the tower with Roxanne. As the tower came closer, Megamind throw Roxanne out of the way and was hit by the tower. Beliveing to have killed him, Tighten then attempted to kill Roxanne when "Merto Man" saved her and chased down Tighten. Roxanne ran to Megamind, and learned it was Minion in disguse and Metor Man was Megamind in disguse. Caughting Tighten, "Metro Man" told Tighten to leave Metro City. "Metro Man" returned to Roxanne, when she reavled "Metro Man" was Megamind. Tighten returned to the them stating he knew it was not Metro Man because Megamind is the only one who calls the city "Metrocity". Tighten chased down Megamind to Megamind's invisible car from the previous night, and retreaved his defusing gun. Tighten then grabbed Megamind and throw him into the air. Saving his life, Megamind dehigrated himself with his dehigration gun. Tighten then was about to slay Roxanne, when Megamind fell to the fountain and rehigrated. He then stripped Tighten of his powers and Tighten was sent to the Metro City Maximum Security Prison.